1 Million and one
by anonfangirling
Summary: Everlin Lily Blue is an idol to practically every teen with an internet connection - and with her heart already ripped to shreds and bleeding insecurity, she doesn't know whether to trust the beautiful new stranger that has become more than just her 1 million and 1 subscriber. Oh and btw I don't play skyrim so if I got some details wrong then sorry:L I just know Dan plays it ahah:)
1. Chapter 1

'Okay, so once again, thank you so much for subscribing – I love you guys and I promise to make more videos, more often.' I smiled into the glossy black camera lens. 'See you soon!'

After waving my right hand slightly, I shut off the camera, sitting back down on my bed with a high pitched creak from my mattress.

One million subscribers… Wow. One million different faces that had someone found my odd little ten minute videos interesting and significant enough to sign themselves up to a lifelong chain of them. A video a week I'd promised my 'fans', and as much as I found all the adoration in the comments enjoyable, it had always got to me. I didn't like to think of myself as an idol… a celebrity crush for all those teen boys and young males out there who were constantly tweeting and blogging about me – my hair, clothes, eyes and body.

Two years ago, Everlin Lily Blue had been a shadow that lurked in the background – always an afterthought – a black and white picture with no colour or experiences to add to her life. But now…? That shy little shadow had grown – solidified and strengthened into the face that now looked back at me in my reflection on the camera lens.

My personality wasn't the only thing that had changed in those years of video making for You-tube; so had my reputation. I was an internet role-model, a girl that many teens looked up to with wonder and aspiration. That had been me, once. But hadn't it been everyone with dreams?

_Well, dreams can come true, I guess, _I thought softly.

Reality brought me back down to earth as I noticed the brief moment of reflection had almost distracted me away from the many unaccomplished tasks I had to complete before my date with Ed. I smiled at the sound of his name in my mind.

Ed and I had been together for four months now… A record for me. Boys had always seemed to have many issues with me; the main one being that the boys before Ed had used me – shallow and gullible I'd been led to believe that they actually loved me - and of course, stupid, foolish little me had given her heart away time after time. I suppose now it was just a small, weak organ in my chest, stitched together with messy cotton and tape, covering up the cracks and splits from when it had been abused, broken and hurt. Ed was now repairing it for me. I was sure that this time, Ed Oliver and Everlin Blue were meant to be.

Quickly, I pulled myself out of my daydreams and packed up my camera equipment, sliding it away into the small black suitcase I kept it all in. I would upload the '1 million subscribers video' a bit later – the fans knew how I worked. I was lazy and did things in my own slow little world of procrastination and idleness.

Of course they deserved better attendance from their idol, but right now I couldn't get Ed out of my mind and he wasn't going to leave my river of thoughts until I saw him.

Before I got ready, I checked my laptop, just to look at a few more comments on my channel and maybe to re-blog some pictures on Tumblr. I grinned stupidly as I saw my stats on YouTube – instead of the 1 million subscribers I'd seen a few minutes ago, I now had 1 million and one subscribers. It sounded almost silly – 1 million and one.

Almost like an improper number.

I shrugged and looked at the newest subscriber. Dan Howell – Danisnotonfire or something. I was almost sure I'd heard of him on Radio 1 or something, but I was too excited about Ed to really care about this 'Dan' guy.

I subscribed him back, barely looking at his channel, shut my laptop down and got ready for my date with Ed.


	2. Chapter 2

'Is this some kind of fricking joke?' I demanded. I could feel my torn heart emptying again, the stitches that had held it together unravelling furiously, leaving my chest weak and wavering.

_Another heart break, another messed up relationship. You should know the drill, _I thought scathingly.

'Everlin I'm sorry,' Ed said, although the blue of his eyes had suddenly become cold and grey, bearing no trace of remorse or regret. 'I just don't think we connect anymore.'

'Oh don't you fucking tell me about it, cunt.' I shouted. I stood up, my thighs hitting the table and my glass of lemonade that I'd ordered fell to the table, pouring down my leg. 'Oh fuck it!' Slamming my fist down on the table, I reached to the back of my neck, undoing the clasp on my necklace. The very locket that had Ed's now poisonous initials engraved into it. He'd given it to me on my birthday a few weeks ago; it had glued our relationship into place.

Now that glue was dead and so, apparently, was our relationship.

I smashed the silver chain down on the café tablecloth in front of him; ignoring the strange looks of irritation I was receiving from the other couples who were trying to enjoy each other's company. Honestly, I didn't care.

'Take it.' I snapped, pointing violently at the necklace. 'You bastard – you used me just like all the others. I thought you were different... I thought you loved me.'

Ed stood up as well, facing me challengingly. His expression was tinged with unease as my anger tore out of control. 'I did love you, Everlin, but people change-' he began, but like hell was he going to finish _that_ sentence.

'Just fuck off, bitch. Never talk to me again,' I spat. I knew what would come next; the short wait for the tears to begin stinging my eyes. _Five seconds of waiting. _Why weren't they coming? Rubbing my eyes, I pushed the thought away – right now I had better things to worry about than my painfully hot, dry eyes.

I pushed away the chair behind me and swerved away from it, snatching up my coat from the arm and slinging it messily over my shoulders. Taking one last look at the man that I'd loved so dearly, for so long, I swept out, feeling the hard staring eyes of everyone in the café crawling over my back. The room behind me exuded tension like a sponge and I was relieved to escape into the fresh October air – where I could finally let me stress take over my body and I almost jogged away from the café.

My head was awash with thoughts as I cut through the crowded streets of London, barely noticing the loud, tinny songs that were blaring from the guitars of buskers, or the tall leering painted men that stood in the high-street, luring tourists and cameras.

Cameras.

The word cut through my head like a knife – how was I supposed to tell YouTube about what had happened with Ed? Even though it consisted of talking at a camera, it still felt as though the world was staring into me, deducing, scrutinizing and checking for something – anything. Half the population already thought I was a 'player', maybe even a slut. I wasn't going to help myself when I told my loyal fans and followers that yet again; another boy had been and gone from my life. Ed had even appeared in some of my videos. They would have to go as soon as possible. The memories would hurt too much – just like the battered, splintered organ that was beating weakly inside my chest, so fragile and pathetic it was like a drum made out of tissue paper.

I looked up suddenly as I heard someone scream. The scream was joined with several others and I couldn't see why. Not really caring I walked onwards, but my tracks were stopped as I began to see tiny bursts of tangerine and silver in the sky above a crowd of people.

The crowd suddenly sprang backwards, dissolving into small groups. The screaming increased and I soon saw why.

Fire juggling… Someone was juggling flaming knives – no more like machetes – and it wasn't going too well.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran up closer to the crowd, wanting to see what was happening in more clarity. I could hear a guy's voice yelling several very loud curses that I'd remembered shouting out myself a few minutes ago back in the café.

Stretching up and balancing on the tips of my converse I peered over the heads of the mob, only to see a tall dark haired guy diving around the knives that the juggler was dropping in a wild panic, clearly a perilous mistake on his part. It was almost comical, but the cold precision of reality kind of burned out any amusement that I might have had over the situation.

The guy fell over onto his back and scrambled away, but not before one of the blades fell down right next to him. He swore and jumped away, slamming his index finger in his mouth.

_It must have hurt him; _I mentally gasped and watched as the last knife slammed to the pavement, the biting orange flame extinguished as the unfortunate juggler threw a bottle of water over it. Part of it landed on the tall, dark haired guy who'd been cut by one of them.

Barely thinking, I rushed forward, pushing my way through the crowds and knelt down next to him, resting my hand on his shoulder.

_**Dan's POV:**_

Near Death Experiences seem to occur way too often in my life. One moment I was walking past the guy juggling the knives – actually no, they weren't just knives, they were fucking burning machetes – like Ipad sized knives on fire – but anyway, the guy juggling these burning lumps of metal…

Well he dropped them.

More importantly, he dropped them on _me_.

If you're going to go through London throwing around massive – okay freaking enormous – slices of steel that are on _fire, _you should at least be able to catch them, without throwing them at unfortunate passers-by, such as me, for example.

I was now breathing heavily on the floor, my finger cut and bleeding, looking like a total twat in the middle of a busy day in London.

_Today was going great._

I put my finger in my mouth, wishing the mob of people that were surrounding the juggler – who I was now officially going to murder – would stop eyeballing me like I was some zoo-experiment creature from Mars.

I wouldn't have minded so much if they'd actually bothered to help me up – they just stood and stared as if I had an extra head or two. Maybe I did.

What had just happened had confused me enough to believe it. Blood was flowing openly into my mouth and I wrinkled my nose, it tasted like metal and sugar in a horrible slippery, thin way. It reminded me of Twilight – Phil and I had gone to watch Breaking Dawn Part 1 at the cinema and Bella had been drinking blood out of that takeaway-carton to feed the growing vampire-foetus inside her.

Shuddering, I pushed the image from my mind. Before I could will myself to my feet, a girl's hands found my shoulders. I could already feel my sensible mind jamming into a mess. That always seemed to happen when I was around a girl who was even vaguely attractive – it was like someone had a inserted a girl-radar into my brain and poured melted Vaseline into my thoughts and voice-box whenever one ventured near. After all, I was the twat who firstly got his head stuck in train doors, fell _up_ an escalator and then had somehow got in the way of several flaming machetes falling to the ground.

'Are you okay?' she asked. Her long strawberry blonde hair momentarily blocked the view of the crowd that was still somehow finding interest (and amusement in some weird cases) in my bizarre predicament.

'Yep, couldn't be better,' I said sarcastically, laughing shakily. I felt a little lightheaded, and I let her help me to my feet, feeling her softly waved hair bounce against my cheek as we knocked awkwardly into one another. She blushed slightly and I smiled. It was only as I got a closer look at her milky smooth complexion that I recognised her.

It was Everlin Blue – the practically world famous girl I'd subscribed to on YouTube.

Coincidences could be a little too random sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Everlin's POV**_

'Hey, you're Everlin Blue, right?' the guy suddenly asked me. We were still stood amongst the mess of people, some of which were luckily moving off after the weird knife spectacle. I could see the juggler watching us nervously, waiting for someone to prosecute him.

'Yeah, that's me,' I said in reply to his question and smiled softly, my lips finding the gesture hard after what had just happened in the café. 'And um… who are you?' I asked, feeling slightly awkward at the bluntness of my words.

'I'm Dan. Dan Howell – you know the guy from YouTube?' he asked, his voice almost eager.

His expression was tainted with more than a little disappointment when he saw my blank face.

'I'm you're 1 millionth and 1 subscriber?' He prompted.

'Oh…Yeah.' I mumbled. 'Sorry. I've had a weird day and my memory isn't great at the moment.' My hair folded over my face in a long, fair curtain as I blushed, miserably remembering Ed's words.

_'I did love you… It's just, people change…'_

'Are you okay?' Dan asked. 'You seem a little… I don't know, distracted?'

I nodded half-heartedly. Ed's azure eyes were still staring at me from inside my head and I felt uneasy and skittish, as though he was going to appear suddenly and hurt me further.

Something hot and wet suddenly dripped onto my bare leg. It was red and dark – I guessed it was blood from Dan's finger that the knife had sliced.

'Oh my god, sorry.' he gulped, looking ashamed and rummaging in his rucksack for a tissue. He pulled one from a side pocket and hesitated before squatting slightly and awkwardly dabbing at the blood on my leg. My head pounded – it seemed such an intimate gesture and I wasn't sure how to react – was he flirting with me? Or was he just being helpful? The latter, I guessed, but something about the way he was pressed up to me made my head spin a little.

'Don't worry about it. It's only blood.' I stumbled awkwardly over my words, feeling my lips go dry. Dan stood up, holding the blood-smeared tissue in his hand, the cut on his index finger still dripping onto the tarmac.

_**Dan's POV:**_

What the fuck had I been thinking?

Leaning down like that to wipe the blood from her leg – how stupid was I? I'd just felt so awkward standing there dripping blood from my finger onto her skin, I'd had to do something. Obviously I'd chosen the wrong thing to do, because her pale cheeks were now a soft rose-colour, and her eyes were cast down. It struck me then how beautiful they were; her irises were a mild brown the colour of black tea and brittle autumn leaves, and the pupils seemed to blur into them like black watercolour paint.

She was beautiful – of course I knew that from her videos on YouTube, but I'd never really seen the true qualities of her through the screen of my laptop. Her hair seemed to glow in the daylight like pale gold cotton tinted with light strawberry-peach highlights – it was so smooth and tactile looking, and I had to hold my fingers firmly together to prevent myself from touching it. It was so close – only a few centimetres away from my skin.

'Do you need a plaster or something for your finger?' she asked suddenly, breaking the slightly awkward silence that ensued.

I lied, not wanting to look too fragile, and shook my head a little. It was still painful and leaking trails of clotting blood down my palm, but I couldn't let it get to me in front of Everlin.

I was now fairly sure of the existence of my fetish for her.

'Okay,' she said. 'Well I need to go, um I'll see you around, Dan.' She smiled as she walked away, waving over her shoulder. Her departing figure was a sight for sore eyes – the flowing lilac skirt she wore was thin and cotton, and blew against her legs in all the right places, hovering just above her amazing taste in shoes – dark purple converse.

_This girl just couldn't get any better,_ I thought in admiration.

The only problem was that she hadn't seemed to show any interest in me whatsoever.

I arrived back at my flat feeling nostalgic for the girl I'd just encountered, and it wasn't just her looks that had got me – there was something in her eyes that reminded me of myself; socially awkward, quiet, with the true colours of her personality hidden behind layers of social-discomfort. And although our conversation had been awkward and forced, I desperately wanted to see her again, to feel her maple-syrup eyes resting on mine. Smiling at the memory, I took off my coat and went into the lounge.

I found Phil still in my flat where I'd left him playing Skyrim, several empty packets of Pocky sitting next to him on a beanbag. He didn't notice me come in, still too wrapped up in the television screen to acknowledge my presence.

I dumped my rucksack down on the sofa and went to get a drink. Phil finally registered my existence as his game finished and he turned round, his face inquiring.

'Hey, Dan,' he said. 'Had a nice trip? Did you get any more Squares? I've kind of eaten most of them…'

I shook my head distantly. 'Um I don't think so… Check the bag.' I pointed to the rucksack on the sofa and sat down heavily on the beanbag next to Phil, my glass of O.J almost spilling on the impact. Grabbing a game controller, I smiled challengingly at my best friend – after all of the drama that had just happened, I was up for some Skyrim.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Still Dan's POV**_

'Dan, are you hiding something?' Phil asked suddenly, switching the television off.

'Yes,' I said bluntly. I knew it was pointless hiding anything from Phil; he just dug out any secrets with painful rapidity, whether you wanted him to or not.

'So… what is it?' he asked quizzically. 'Tell me what's going on,'

'Well I got sliced by a falling machete that was on fucking fire and then Everlin Blue came and helped me up and um… I think I accidentally flirted with her a bit much.' I blurted out quickly.

'Right, that makes so much sense.' Phil said sarcastically. 'Wait, Dan, isn't Everlin Blue that girl you drool over off YouTube? She's like us, right?'

I nodded and looked away, blushing and searching through the piles of Pocky packets just to check if there was any left that I could scavenge. No such luck. 'Yeah – she just made me realise how shit I am with girls, though.' I said bitterly, remembering my stupidly awkward flirting with a shudder.

'Haha, yes, Dan I think everyone knows how bad you are around girls. It's almost painful to watch.' Phil laughed. 'Oh and there's some more Pocky in the cupboard, I think, if you want any.'

I nodded gratefully. 'But, listen… I don't want to be so crap all the time. It's like I can never get inside girl's heads, they just live in their own little world of makeup and boys and babies-'

Phil burst out laughing. 'Babies? Wow Dan, no wonder you scare them off – you do realise that girls like Skyrim and Muse too, right?' I looked at him doubtfully. 'Okay not all of them,' he added quickly, 'But some do, honestly.'

I shrugged, an abrupt wave of dejection swamping my thoughts. 'Whatever, Phil. Can we get back to Skyrim now?'

Phil blatantly ignored my request. 'I'm thinking you really like her, don't you?'

'Yes,' I said. 'I'm thinking I do, too.

_**Everlin's POV**_

In just a few hours I was going to be swamped by fans – I was going to meet up with them to thank them for subscribing – it had only seemed fair. Technically, it wasn't an official meet-up, but I'd just tweeted, which would automatically bring along thousands of eager fans.

Also, it had been a distraction. It would distract me from Ed – or rather the lack of Ed.

Despite my anger at his abrupt and painful departure, I did miss him. I missed feeling the muscular strength of his arms around my waist, and the rough way he pulled my lips into his when he used to kiss me. I let myself fall down into a pit of memories, allowing them to wash over me like long forgotten dreams.

Ed's arms around me, our lips entwined and my body pressed against his, my hands exploring the broad contours of his granite chest. He'd been so perfect, so beautifully warm and inviting – his muscles formed perfectly in a tempting set of abs. Even his short, cropped hair had felt so satisfying and feathery beneath my fingers, his eyes clear and attentive as I'd lost myself in the perfect azure of his iris's.

That was all gone now…

_Anyway, focus – you need to get ready for your fans, you twat._

Digging myself away from the memory of Ed's face in my mind, I disappeared to my bathroom to have a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Still Everlin's POV**_

Hyperactive fans began to bombard me as soon as I arrived at my promised location – by the fountains in the square – near to where the knife incident had occurred.

Dan – his face suddenly appeared in my head. I'd neglected him – he'd been kind and sweet and had referred to his YouTube channel. I should have at least tweeted him.

_FOCUS, idiot._

A group of teen boys were heading directly for me. They all seemed to be wearing chinos and huge, lumpy trainers that were so much more bulky and cumbersome than Converse, I thought. Compared to my own pair of slim purple Converse, they were like space boots.

'Heya guys, how are you doing?' I asked, fixing a bright smile on my face.

_Come on, relax. You enjoy doing this – meeting fans is fun, remember?!_

I signed their hoodies and t-shirts and there was barely a half-second interval before they were replaced with another excited group of fans – but I couldn't seem to concentrate as they passed me autograph books and notepads and I signed them all numbly smiling the whole time. This was weird. I should be enjoying this, but somehow it just wasn't doing it for me.

The next guy to come for an autograph was tall and muscular – his eyes were blue, just like Ed's…

_FOCUS._

More fans and followers swamped me – some wanted hugs, some wanted autographs – some even wanted kisses, but I drew the line at a full on French kiss from a slightly scary guy that looked about thirty years older than me.

It was dark as the last few fans came and went, and I was about to go home, but before I went I wanted to make sure that there were no strays lagging behind the others who would no doubt kill me on Twitter if I just left now.

I began to play Angry Birds on my IPhone, almost forgetting the rest of the world.

'Heya, Everlin.'

I looked up into Dan Howell's chocolate eyes.

'Oh, hey Dan.' I smiled. 'Found any more flaming knives to jump under?'

As his face creased into laughter I realised suddenly how beautiful he was. Under the orangey street lamps, his coffee-coloured hair glowed slightly ginger and his eyes had so many reflections bouncing off them it was almost like looking into two attractive chestnut mirrors.

'I only just saw your tweet – came to see if you were still here.' Dan's eyes smiled again as he stood, his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked in them and his dark grey hoodie.

'Yeah, I was just waiting for any last minute fans to appear.'

'Haha, I know what you mean. They'd kill you otherwise, right?' he grinned at me and I blushed softly as our eyes connected. 'Um, Everlin, I was wondering – I know you're probably really busy at the moment, but would you like to do a collab' video with me? The fans would love it.'

For a moment I felt taken aback. Dan wanted to do a collaboration video with me? I didn't want to get too cosy with any more males too soon – I would win the title of the 'world's biggest slut' or some other nightmare-fan-invention. But I could hardly just say no – it would be mean.

Also I kind of liked the idea of us sitting next to each other, talking into a camera. Plus, there wasn't unlimited space available for us to sit, so-

_Holy Jesus, Everlin, no wonder you get called a slut all the time._

But, I had to do it. I had to say yes to him.

'That would be great,' I said truthfully, my eyes tracing the soft lines of his face. I could feel him smiling softly at me.

'Perfect.' He said conclusively.

And, yes. In a sense it was.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Everlin's POV**_

Dan's bed was comfortable as I sat, watching him sort out his camera. Today was the today of the collab' video… and to be frank, I was terrified. What if I messed up?

I knew I was going to get called a slut, a whore and other things that I didn't want to think about by the brusquer group of my fans, but Dan's request had been too tempting to turn down. As I thought about it, his butt was also very appealing as he bent down in front of me, adjusting the height of the camera-tripod, which at the moment seemed to tower above us. I could feel my cheeks growing a little hot, but the view of Dan's Pokémon boxers was slightly too lovely to ignore.

_Everlin, snap out of it, _I thought to myself, blushing harder.

'There,' Dan said, his voice containing the pride of a little boy showing off to his Mum.

'So, let's begin,' I smiled as he sat down next to me, the mattress squishing down. I felt his side brush my arm, leaving my skin tingling as if it had just been scorched by an iron.

_EVERLIN._

I scowled at myself, but quickly stopped as Dan pressed the record button on the camera.

'Hello everyone,' he said cheerfully, waving at the camera. I copied him, hiding my anxiety with a bright smile. 'Now if you hadn't guessed, today I'm doing a collab' video with… this girl here,' he gestured exaggeratedly at me. 'Would you like to introduce yourself?' he grinned crookedly.

'Hi guys, my name is…' I mimed a mini-drum roll and Dan smirked into his knuckles, 'Everlin. Everlin Blue – you may know me from my channel; but, anyway, hi there internet.'

I waved again, before Dan burst into action. 'So today we'll be playing… 'Truth or Dare', as you guys seem to like me embarrassing myself on camera every few days. And I'm sure you stalkers would like to see Everlin getting herself into some crazy messed-up situation.' He smirked at me and I grinned back, feeling our eyes tie mid-air.

'Sounds like fun!' I confirmed. 'Let's go.'

Dan smiled and cut off the take, before giving me a massive 'thumbs up.'

'That was awesome,' he told me sincerely, before his smile turned into a less innocent smirk. 'Okay, so shall we check out these truths and dares?'

'Bring it on!'

_**Dan's POV**_

As Everlin's eyes found mine again, I wondered how the hot girl of my dreams was now sitting in my house, on my bed, smiling cheekily at me, as if we'd just shared some intimate joke.

Her eyes were so beautiful – sandy brown mottled with hints of chestnut; a shade lighter than my own, dark coffee ones. My attention was dragged away from her face as several soft locks of pale strawberry-blonde hair fell over her skin, grazing my arm with a bouncy wave of strawberries and cream.

'So, the first dare?' she asked me, forcing me to realise I was staring stupidly at her.

'Uh…' I said, consulting the sand-coloured paper bag that was sitting crumpled in my lap. Pulling out a slip of paper, I read it aloud to her, a smile creeping over my face. 'Okay, so the dare is… How many Maltesers can you fit in your mouth at once?'

Everlin laughed and looped a lock of hair behind her ear. 'Sound's tasty,' she grinned at me knowingly. 'Actually, it's particularly good for you, right?'

I nodded, smirking. 'You got it.'

The next ten minutes were filled with Everlin and me cramming handfuls of chocolate into our mouths and desperately clinging to our sides, trying not to burst out laughing. She'd got to ten Maltesers so far – I'd got to seventeen somehow and my cheeks were bulging. I was fairly sure I looked very similar to a hamster. Everlin, however, somehow still looked scarily good, even with her mouth crammed with chocolate.

As Everlin looked across at me, she gave in and burst out laughing, Maltesers exploding all over the bed. She fell forwards, giggling helplessly, leaning into my shoulder. I felt my skin tingle.

The moment seemed to perfect, so right, as we fell about laughing at each other, our laps full of Maltesers.

_I love her._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dan's POV**_

Woah. I did not just say that – I did _NOT_ love her.

For fucks sake, I barely knew her – we weren't even together, I could not go saying that I loved her, when I couldn't possibly feel that strongly for someone I'd only just met.

'Dan?' Evelyn's fingers suddenly clasped my shoulder and I jumped, blushing.

'Sorry, I was daydreaming again,' I smiled, realising that the camera was still filming. I grabbed the camera and turned it off, then sat back down again amongst several piles of spilled Maltesers.

It was dark by the time we'd finished filming – the bright lights of London stretching out beneath the window like a huge black watercolour canvas. Everlin and I were now sitting together, sharing a seat in front of my computer, editing the video on IMovie. Her body was so close to mine, I could smell the soft spicy-cinnamon perfume of her hair as it brushed against my face like feathers, causing my head to spin dizzyingly. As she shifted position, laughing at the images of us on the screen, I felt her curl into my chest slightly, her face inches from mine… I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. Everything seemed perfect, in a strangely beautiful way… Previous relationships I'd been in had never been like this, they'd always been first date, first kiss - everything in the right order… But this was almost muddled, haphazard and intimate, particularly as with a gulp of nerves, I felt her arm slide around my shoulders.

I wasn't sure how we'd ended up like this – I guessed it was something to do with the empty bottle of wine sitting on the desk, but I couldn't be sure.

'Aw, Dan – look!' she giggled into her almost empty glass of wine, 'We look so weird,'

I had to laugh at the screenshot she had up on the screen – it was picturing us half way through the Maltesers challenge, our cheeks huge and filled with chocolate.

But then suddenly the image was lost… Her lips were suddenly on mine, pushing and nibbling softly through, her tongue deftly exploring my mouth, the taste of her lip-gloss seeping through into the kiss. I returned the gesture with equal passion, my heart pounding against hers as our bodies became entwined on the office-chair, my hands tracing patterns down her back, the feel of her warm, soft body beneath my fingers making my head spin furiously.

I couldn't believe what was happening; this was all my daydreams and fantasies compacted into an explosion of feelings. Gratefulness to the wine-bottle on the surface suddenly dawned on me and I could feel my lips delivering a soft smile into the kiss.

It could have been hours before she finally pulled away, her cheeks flushed rose and her eyes fervently gazing into mine and sparkling with thousands of tiny reflected lights under the butter-coloured office lamp.

'I enjoyed that,' I murmured, a smirk engulfing my features. My mouth craved more, but I knew I shouldn't push it too far tonight – we'd only been in each-other's company for a few hours; but the way her body was coiled into mine contradicted any doubt I might have had.

'I enjoyed that too,' she whispered softly, her lips grazing my ear as she spoke.

Allowing her to curl up on my lap with her head resting softly against my chest, I began to upload the video onto YouTube, the warmth of her body dragging my eyelids closed. Her chest rose and fell gently, her limbs relaxing into a light sleep. Moaning softly, she folded her arms around my shoulders, effectively making the decision to upload the video at another time as I looped my arms over her smooth, ivory shoulders that had slipped out of her loose violet jumper. The strap of her bra was visible and I felt slightly weak from temptation, forcing myself to look away.

Gradually, the white light from the laptop faded as it drifted onto the power-saver and was replaced with glowing creamy-yellow light from the desk-lamp, the chocolate-coloured shadows gentle and blurred around the soft contours of Everlin's face. She'd always been beautiful, but the way her skin glowed in the half-light was too wonderful to ignore. Even her hair seemed to glimmer with tiny hints of light cherry – waterfalls of lemon and peach around her elfin features.

The room was becoming warm and silent – the sounds of traffic outside becoming almost therapeutic as we drifted off into unconsciousness. Tranquillity washed over the room, and the last thing I remembered was the soft texture of Everlin's jersey under my gently-caressing fingers.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Everlin's POV**_

I woke up with my body curled up in Dan's lap, our bodies soaked with daylight and an empty bottle of wine sitting next to us on the desk – along with two thoroughly empty glasses. His hands were resting over my chest as if he'd fallen asleep with his arms around me. I liked the feeling of him that close to me – it felt right. But wait…

What exactly had happened last night?

My heart thrashed violently – I was still getting over Ed, how could I have been so reckless? I was a slut – I'd confirmed all those rumours without thinking… It was into one boy's bed and out into the other.

Woah, no… I hadn't gone that far had I? Oh god, tell me I hadn't…

I looked over at Dan's bed. The duvet was still intact with the dent marks still there from when we'd filmed the Truth or Dare video.

_Thank god._

Carefully, I slipped out from his arms and stood up, beginning to gather my possessions together, guiltily knowing I should have left hours ago. Dan was still motionless and sprawled in the chair in front of his computer when I was ready to leave, his chest rising and falling peacefully as he slept. I wanted to wake him up and feel his arms around my waist again-

_No, Everlin, just no._

I shook my head, as if trying to get rid of my temptation. Deciding to leave a note, I fished some paper out of my bag and was just signing my name and pondering over whether I should leave any 'x's or not, when I felt hands slip around my waist from behind.

Clearly last night had not been forgotten by Dan, either.

'Good morning, sleepyhead,' I smiled, and looked up at him. His hair had grown curly overnight, twisted into messy brown coils that fell softly over his forehead, grazing his eyebrows. It looked cute – almost better than his apparently 'unnatural', straightened hair.

Grinning, he leant down and kissed me lightly, his fingers stroking my stomach area, tracing tiny, delicate patterns on my jumper. I closed my eyes, feeling my heartstrings vibrate violently.

Unable to resist, I pulled myself around and kissed him back, my lips fervent and hungry.

I wanted him.

I wanted _Dan_.

I wanted to feel his arms around me, his lips tracing my jaw, his body entwined with mine as my tongue slipped into his mouth – of course I wanted it. The truth was blindly obvious to anyone, but should I really allow it? I'd only just split up with Ed – what if Dan ended up breaking my heart, just like all the others? But I somehow just couldn't find the image in my head; Dan would never hurt me, would he? He seemed so kind and beautiful.

But so had Ed; so had all the others before him.

Dan pulled away and held me gently in his arms, our eyes still connected. 'So, will you be staying for breakfast?' he asked, taking my arm mock-courteously, his lips still only inches from mine.

I battled with myself. Regrettably, I knew I shouldn't stay, but…

_Oh who the fuck do you think you're kidding._

'Yes, that would be lovely,' I smiled and felt him press his lips softly to mine, before sweeping me up in his arms and carrying me across the kitchen. Something jolted in my chest as I felt his arms wrap around my legs, my arms looped around his shoulders – I avoided his neck – men never seemed to appreciate me touching that particular part of their torso.

Giggling, I felt him deliver me softly onto the kitchen sideboard and I sat amongst several empty boxes of Maltesers, for once feeling like I was worth something to someone. In a sudden flashback, I realised that Ed had never treated me quite like this – he'd always flirted with other girls – never had I experienced his undying attention. Even when he kissed me – it felt like he'd been kissing me for physical reasons only – he'd enjoyed the more physical side of our relationship a lot more than he had our romantic dates in the park, where all he could socially-acceptably do was hold my hand and occasionally kiss me lightly on the cheek.

However, Dan was very much different… He seemed to give me all his undivided affections when he spoke to me; he made me feel different, good different; like I was the only girl left in existence.

Even the way he looked at me was perfect, his brown eyes constantly lit with that sexy enthusiasm that seemed to infect me every time I glanced at him - which was frequently.

In my mind, there and then, as I sat watching him begin to make pancakes, I forced myself to recognise how much I liked him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Everlin's POV**_

Cooking pancakes with Dan was totally different to anything I'd experienced before; it wasn't serious, deep or tense like baking usually was – he somehow made it fun, even sifting flour became hilarious as he danced across the kitchen floor, spreading white powder everywhere.

Luckily for me, his belt was failing again, and I got to enjoy the almost godly view of his underwear once again – particularly so as he bent down to find some butter in the fridge. He caught me blushing and feeling slightly embarrassed, I glanced down at the floor.

'Oh, don't you pretend you don't enjoy it,' he said, casually pointing down at his belt, increasing the hue of my cheeks to a dark, poppy red.

I gave in. 'You're not making this any easier for me,' I smiled, placing a finger on his nose – I'd failed to notice I still had flour on it, giving him a Dalmatian-like white spot.

I burst into a fit of laughter and almost fell off the counter at his cutely oblivious expression. Unable to resist any longer, I slipped off the surface and pulled his body roughly into mine, finding his mouth and curving my lips around his, desperately wishing the moment wouldn't end.

His hands explored my torso and I felt shivers erupt down my back, my lips becoming more urgent, fervent, desperate for the taste of his tongue as it softly traced the roof of my mouth – I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted Ed; everything around us seemed to relax into an unfocused distortion of reality and I curled myself passionately into him.

I spent the rest of the day with Dan – mainly eating Maltesers and pancakes, watching TV with him and allowing myself to actually enjoy myself for once. We uploaded the video onto YouTube and laughed at the comments that came in the first few seconds it appeared – of course there was the usual hate – I was called several lovely names every half-minute, but when I had Dan's arms around me, I was immune to them. Within half an hour, Dan and I were being shipped together on various creepy-looking websites, fan-fiction was appearing and #Deverlin was trending on Twitter. Honestly, I didn't mind. I would 'ship' myself with Dan any day.

_**Dan's POV:**_

Reluctantly, I let her go. After all, Everlin had been at my flat for over a day – she had to go back at some point. I watched her pull on her coat, her hair falling in long silvery-pale locks of blonde around her shoulders, wavy from the lack of styling products she used to keep it straight.

She was beautiful – really, stunningly beautiful. Even with her second-day makeup and hair, she somehow maintained the good looks of Aphrodite, the smudged mascara around her eyes bringing out the glossy coconut colour in her irises. It took me a few moments to notice that I was staring at her again, adopting my 'Sloth-having-a-stroke' expression.

_Wow, Dan, way to get the ladies._

'Wait,'

Her voice interrupted my thoughts. 'What?' I asked, curious.

She held out her hand expectantly. 'Dan, you've got an IPhone, right?'

I looked at her quizzically and nodded, grabbing my IPhone off the sideboard next to me. 'Yeah,' I confirmed, throwing it briefly into the air and catching it (sort of).

'Let me put my number in,'

I smiled at the realisation and handed the phone to her, trying to stop myself blushing as her fingers grazed mine. For a few seconds I watched her type in her number, before she handed it back to me with a small smile. 'Call me, okay?'

Nodding, I reclaimed my phone and smiled. I had her number – I had a direct line to the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

Then something struck me. I wanted to remember this moment, and maybe upload it onto Twitter…

'Okay, my turn to do something,' I announced, opening the camera on my phone and slipping my arm around her shoulder. Realising what I was doing, she leaned her head against mine and I took a photo, smiling stupidly all the while.

'Going to show me off on Twitter, then?' she grinned softly.

I laughed flippantly. 'Oh fuck, yeah.'

Then I kissed her goodbye.


End file.
